Adventures in Mobius High School: Sally's jealousy
by Nigahigamiga
Summary: Amy, Rouge and Blaze are new at school, some guys have a crush on them and some girls are jealous... Sorry, suck at summaries. Sonamy, Shadouge and Silvaze


**Hi, how ya doing? Okay this my first story on fanfiction. Please, for the first chapters, go easy on me. This is the first chapter, enjoy!**

**Sonic's POV**

**August 31**

**Mobius High School**

"Hey Shadow what do you have in first period?" I asked

"Lemme see... math with Georgia the Cat. All the boys said that she's a chick!" He answered

"Oh me I have english. And you Silver?" I asked

"Me too I have english, then Shadow, you're a forever alone!" Silver said with giggles

Then came 3 girls in theirs case. There was a white bat, a purple cat and a pink hedgehog. I've never seen them, they're maybe new.

"Hey boys, have you seen these girls?" I asked

"Yeah, the bat is pretty sexy!" Said Shadow"

"And the cat is mine." Said Silver

"Me, I'll take the hedgehog, she's very pretty" I said

"Uh, excuse me have you seen the english class?" Asked the pink chick

"Y-yeah s-s-sure I'm having english me too. Are you new?" I said

"Yeah I'm new." She said

"Do you know that you're very sexy?" I said

"Hey, Sonic, it's not time to flirt!" Said Shadow

"Thank you, Your name is Sonic?" She said

"Yeah, Sonic the hedgehog, and you?"

"Amy Rose the hedgehog"

"Hi Amy" I said

"Hey Amy! You just came and you're making a boyfriend?" Joked the bat

Amy blushed slightly and said:

"This is Rouge the bat and Blaze the cat"

"Hi! Said Rouge and Blaze in unisons

"Hey!" Said in my place Shadow and Silver

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

"We gotta go, I have science." Said Blaze

"And I have math" Said Rouge

"Hey me too!" Said happily Shadow

"Okay see ya later!" I said

Me and Amy walked in silence for a while. I saw that I'm not the only boy to have my eyes on her, all of them that we passed looked at her. I felt very jealous I have to admit it, then we entered the class.

"You are late Sonic the hedgehog!" Said the teacher angrily "Oh you must be Amy! Sit there with Scourge"

"Okay thanks mister" She said and sat next to Scourge.

**Amy's POV**

"Hey there!" Said the green hedgehog

I ignored him because I had the feeling that I'll have problem with that Scourge. He started looking at my breast like nothing.

"Where are you looking?!" I asked angrily. I totally forgot that I was in a classroom

At lunch time:

We sat with Sonic and his friends. I also met Tails and Cream. They're very nice.

"Okay, girls, we don't know you very much, then we'll ask you some questions." Said Silver

"Okay" Said Rouge

"Amy, how old are you?" Asked Sonic

"Sixteen" I answered

"Me I just reached seventeen." Sonic said

"Rouge, have you a boyfriend?" Asked Shadow

"Uh, no" She answered

"Yessss! I mean, okay." Shadow said

"Blaze, where do you live?" Asked Silver

"Not very far" She answered while eating her sandwich.

We were arguing happily and then came a brown chipmunks with blue eyes. She was just wearing a blue vest and boots. She pushed me and my plates away and sat at my place.

"Get the fuck out, pinky" She said

"Don't talk with her like that!" Defended Sonic

"Don't tell this brat is your friend?!" She said

"YOU come and tell me that I'm a brat without even knowing me?" I said

"I know you enough to say that you are stealing my boyfriend!" She said

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Said Sonic

"But I was then I can say that I am." She said

" Sally, please get away." Said Sonic

"You won't win like that pinky!" Said Sally. Then, she leaved.

Normal POV

Sally was thinking about a plan for get a revenge.

I could kill her? No, too far!

I could making her problem? No too cool from me.

Huum, what could I make? Oh I know!

"Scourge, come here." Sally yelled

"I'm coming!" He said

"Okay do you know that pink hedgehog?" Sally asked

"You mean the new pink chick? Have you seen her boobies?" Said Scourge

"I want you to do something" Said Sally

"I'll make it for 15$" Scourge said

"Okay I'll give you the money if you succeed."

"Deal"

Sally whispered the plan in Scourge's ear, then he agreed and tought about a way to make it.

**Love it? Hate it? This is more an introduction than a chapter. The next chapter will be more adventurous, and you will know Sally's plan for take Amy away from Sonic. Don't forget to tell me some ideas if you have because sometimes, I don't know what to write. Thanks and have a good day.**


End file.
